It's Hard to Say
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: My name is Aqua Holland. I'm a ballet teacher in Rainfell Dance School. There is a reason why I couldn't fall in love. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts


**Hiyas, dear readers!**

**For those who liked the Trail in the Forbidden Forest, I'm sorry for the delay for grammatical problems and finding new ideas. Please enjoy and review my first VanAqua fanfic. Love- CorycianAngel1944.**

**It's Hard to Say**

**Aqua's POV**

I just can't take it anymore...

It's been years that I ever fall in love with anyone. I'm always alone walking in the street here and there. I see couples all around me, cuddling and kissing in public. Whenever I see them, I feel a bit envious around them. When I hang out with anyone, it'll always be my friends and their wives. Terra Dohring has married Tessie Heartfield for five years and have children while Ventus McCartney ties the knot just recently with Valerie Dolores. It seems that I'm the only one who hasn't found true love. For all I know, I never have feelings for anyone, well, except that one guy I've never forgotten...

*Flashback*

It was back in middle school when I met him, his name...is Vanitas Osment, the coolest dude that I have ever seen in my entire life.

I met him in Math class in the 7th grade when I became a new student in Enixmaru School. We became friends, and so we sat with each other during lunch. When I look at his gorgeous jet-black hair, I became fascinated, so dark, so... enchanting. He also has these handsome, mysterious golden eyes and I can't stop looking at him, whether he wears his rimless glasses or not. To me, he's the most handsome guy in the universe. He's smart, he's cute, and he's got some amazing leadership skills, a born-to-be leader.

But after a year, we grew more distant and I became friends with Terra and Ventus. All of us have been classmates all through middle school and high school. I can still see Vanitas, even from a distance; he never even looked at me anyway. But still, I grew more obsessive looking at him and his Facebook profile. I talked to my friends for help, but they kept saying the same thing. "Aqua, you have a crush on him!" they say. "I am not! Look, I never had a crush on anyone, never again," I retorted while my cheeks burned up. "Don't you see? Your cheeks are red like tomatoes and plus, isn't it that obvious?," Ventus laughed. Through the years I keep denying that I ever had a crush on Vanitas and he's been dating several girlfriends on a row. First, it was Xion Stoner, the scientist-level smart girl who left during my freshman year and became a fashion designer / supermodel, and the last girl that I could remember, his best friend Naminé Snow, a quiet but fun girl who can play softball and draw at the same time.

I always see them talking to each other and having fun, I guess that's why he liked her, and she's an energetic girl. In the bottom of my heart, she's the complete opposite of me. She's fun, I'm dull; she's sweet, I'm not; and she's more sociable than me. But I never get jealous of her dating Vanitas; I think it's kinda cute.

But there's one day, one day to be exact that I can get close to him: the senior prom. The theme was called: Midnight Masquerade. I wore a midnight blue ball gown that has embroidery on the hem of my skirt. I straightened my short hair and it looks pretty to me before I wear a fake diamond tiara and a glittering blue mask with some feathers on it. Terra and Ven picked me up in an hour before the prom. We rode in a limo and went off to the school gym.

As we went inside the gym, we can see tables already been arranged leaving the middle out, cleared for dancing. We looked at the decorations and it's extravagant and colorful. When prom starts, all students must show off their outfits in front of the judges. I was nervous back then and I walked and posed in an awkward position. I can see Naminé, gracefully walked the aisles like a queen in her elegant white A-line gown. And Vanitas too, I saw him, he looked dashing with his tuxedo and a necktie around like a businessman. After that, we presented the judges a choreographed dance in which Vanitas is my partner! Oh, I feel weird when it comes to him as I always keep a distance from him. I held his hand and his touch was oh, exhilarating! As I was dancing with him, I can feel the closeness between us and I can feel the suspense, the adrenaline at him. But I didn't know that I was blushing like mad. After the dance, we were separated again. Everywhere, I'm looking at him although it may look stalkish but it's not. I didn't dance with him again after that and I was too shy to ask him, so I dance with Ven and Terra.

And there it goes Graduation, we were given our diplomas and we're free! I still stay close to Ven and Terra, until I saw the most shocking moment that happened to me in a split second. I took a glance at Vanitas and then…then. He's with Naminé at that time and what comes next? He kissed her! He put his rough lips on Naminé's soft ones. Can you believe it? He kissed her in front of me without even noticing that I was there! I became furious and I left off without a word.

***Flashback ends***

Ten years have passed and I became a dance teacher in Rainfell Dance School where I teach ballet to the little kids and teenagers and I'm happy with it. But then in one of my classes, I saw Vanitas and Naminé together, hand in hand with golden rings in their hands. They brought their sons, Sora and Roxas, for them to learn how to become danseurs. "Oh, Vanitas, you're married to your bestie and girlfriend, Naminé," as I approached them, "Ehehe…Congratulations. I guess I should call you Mr. and Mrs. Osment. Don't worry, I guarantee that your sons will be great danseurs as long as they practice every day at home and if they're willing enough. I suffered the same thing, although I didn't practice, so I suffered the consequences." We glanced at the boys fighting with each other. "They'll be fine, safe journey" I waved at them as I never like to touch them, it's like they're putting a barrier against me. They left off with smiles on their faces as water flowed in mine and burned a bit reddish.

I can never find a man like Vanitas, I will never speak to him again, and it's because…because…

It's hard to say I love you.

**P.S I suggest you read the fanfic while listening to Someone Like You by Adele if you want to imagine more drama. See ya!**


End file.
